1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to windshield wipers used in automotive vehicles and in ships, and more particularly to an improvement in so-called four-joint link type windshield wipers for the purpose of preventing the windshield wipers from becoming rickety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of windshield wipers have been used and proposed in the field of automotive vehicles and ships. Of these windshield wipers, there are so-called four-joint link type windshield wipers one of which is configured as follows: two swingingly drivable parallel arms are connected to a bridge member which is provided with an installation holder. Additionally, the installation holder is provided with a pin on which a wiper blade is rotatably mounted. The thus configurated windshield wipers have many connecting portions which will cause the wipers to become rickety, thereby generating chattering noise while deteriorating the wiping performance thereof.